


A Christmas Gift (from 2018)

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch and Cass are loved up at Christmas but Butch has 1 more surprise up his sleeve!(I wrote this last year so quality isn't as good but still a sweet fic I think ^_^)
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 4





	A Christmas Gift (from 2018)

Cassidy finished applying the final touches to the tree and took a step back for a moment to admire her work. It had taken all day but she had finally finished decorating the small, cosy little apartment in Cerulean City where she now lived with Butch. It was Christmas Eve and he would be home any moment. Cassidy stacked up some empty boxes and paused briefly as she noticed the view from the window. Some local carolers were singing in the town centre and the sound of children playing happily in the snow could be heard. It was coming down quite heavy now - it would no doubt be a white Christmas, the first for a good few years!

As Cassidy tidied away the boxes she heard Butch's key in the lock. Eventually he entered the room trudging snow everywhere. Normally Cassidy would have had a go at him but not tonight. She had grown up with too many pointless rows, especially at Christmas and she knew Butch had too.  
"Man it's proper snowing now" Butch exclaimed as he shook his teal hair which was now wet. Cassidy smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"Told you to wear a hat!"  
"I don't do hats Cass..." he frowned as he snaked his arms around her. She beamed up at him as he bent to kiss her on the lips. She kissed him back passionately. Butch, a little taken aback at first, happily obliged and embraced the moment. It had been a year since they had declared their feelings for each other at the Team Rocket Christmas Party. Granted, alcohol had been involved, and some stray mistletoe. Infact all Butch could remember from last Christmas was back to back sex with Cassidy occasionally breaking to eat crap and watch crap!

He smiled at the thought as they eventually broke apart. Cassidy raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
"What's up?"  
"Ehh just thinking back to last year" Butch laughed. "Wouldn't mind doing it again!"  
"Well I'm sure that could be arranged" Cassidy purred seductively as she gently guided Butch back and began kissing him again. Butch noticed something above her head.  
"Uh Cass...is that the mistletoe from last year???!"  
"Yep!"  
"How on earth is it still..."  
"It's fake Butch."  
"Oooh ok!" He replied as Cassidy used her mouth to silence him once more. She began undoing his shirt as he guided both of them towards the bedroom...  
******************************************  
Butch awoke several hours later. Cassidy's head was buried deep in his chest and her golden hair was draped over his shoulder. Every so often she was sigh contentedly in her sleep. Butch leant over and checked the time - 4:27am.  
"Urgh too early!" He thought and turned back to face Cassidy.

"Cass...I know you can't hear me but this year has been the best of my life" he whispered. "You complete me and I love you beyond words could ever say."  
He gently kissed her soft lips, breathing in her delicate vanilla scent as he did so. God, she really was beautiful, especially in the moonlight. Butch stared a few moments more before settling down to try and get a bit more sleep. However, a few seconds Cassidy's voice broke the silence...  
"You soppy shit."  
Butch leapt out of his skin.   
"C...Cass You were awake the whole time!!!" He spluttered.  
"Well I guess it's the only way I get to hear your true feelings for me" Cassidy laughed as she propped herself up one one elbow.  
Butch pondered for a moment. He glanced over at the window and could see the snow had fallen thickly during the night and most of the town was now blanketed. He suddenly had an idea.  
"Cass get up and get yourself dressed. Wrap up warm and be ready to leave in 10!"  
"Are you out of your mind?!"  
"Just do it Cass. You won't regret it I promise!" Said Butch. He got up himself and with 1 quick kiss to Cassidy left the room himself.  
Cassidy slowly eased herself up and started rummaging for warm clothes. Just what was Butch up to?

10 minutes later Butch joined his partner as they prepared to leave the apartment. He smiled and offered Cassidy his hand and they set off down the high street. All was silent, the only sound coming from their own footsteps. It felt magical, but Cassidy was still confused.  
"Where are we going then Butch?"  
"You'll see baby" he replied as took a side street and starting heading north. Cassidy stayed close to him, slightly apprehensive but excited at the same time. Eventually they came to the Cape and Butch cleared some snow off a bench.

"Sit" he commanded as he beckoned to Cassidy.  
"O..k..." She giggled as she sat down and admired the view. You could see all of Curelean from the Cape and it looked even more amazing in the snow and all of the beautiful Christmas Lights. Butch pulled out a blanket from his bag and pulled it over both their laps.  
"Like a pair of pensioners!" He winked as he handed Cassidy a flask of hot chocolate.  
"Oh my god you really have thought of everything!" She exclaimed.  
"Well I do try!" Butch smiled. He placed an arm around Cassidy waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. They remained there watching the twinkling lights below and the city still sleeping in the wintery perfection.  
"I love you Butch" Cassidy murmured.  
"I love you too babes" Butch replied. He stroked her hair and decided to close his eyes for a moment in a bid to try and savour these memories forever...

"Oh hey Butch, the sun is starting to come up!" Cassidy said, pointing. Butch's eyes snapped open, he felt himself go hot and that sick feeling developed in his stomach. This was it...  
"Butch? Are you ok?" Cassidy asked, turning to face her partner.  
"Hopefully I will be in a minute..." Butch muttered as he fished something out of his pocket. Cassidy craned her neck, trying to see what it was. But Butch brought a hand up and took hold of hers.

"Cassidy, we started as partners. We had to learn to work as a team, to know what the other was thinking and feeling. I came to rely on you and you on me. We had ups and downs but we became friends and I came to trust you. We've laughed, joked, cried, gone to jail, travelled the world and now I can't imagine my life without you. You are my beautiful queen. But there is just one more thing..."  
He took a deep breath and got down on one knee.  
"Oh fuck." Cassidy gasped. Butch had hold of a beautiful amethyst ring. The colour of the stone matched Cassidy's eyes.  
"Cassidy...will you marry me?" Butch asked.  
Cassidy could feel her eyes swimming with tears as she nodded frantically and threw herself at Butch. He of course, toppled over and they both lay laughing in the snow.  
"I'll take that as a yes then?" Asked Butch.  
"Yes! Definately!!!" Cried Cassidy as she pulled Butch in to an embrace.

The sunrise was coming through fast now and the sound of the bells in Lavender Town could be heard faintly in the distance. Cassidy looked down to admire her gorgeous new ring and turned to Butch.

"Merry Christmas partner!"  
Butch smiled and offered his arm once more.  
"Shall we?"  
The two Rockets started back down the Cape towards their apartment. Cassidy was already thinking ahead and figured the boxing day sales were the perfect time to start wedding shopping!

The End. 


End file.
